<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La curiosità uccide by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686372">La curiosità uccide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parole insanguinate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono porte che non andrebbero aperte.<br/>“Questa storia partecipa alla Fables Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.<br/>Prompt: Barbablu;<br/>Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Alejandro - Male version; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmpYoDPyQ6k.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parole insanguinate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705552</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La curiosità uccide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La curiosità uccide</p><p> </p><p>Alejandro indietreggiò, il suo viso era bluastro e i suoi occhi erano sporti.</p><p>Il pavimento era ricoperto di sangue prodotto dai pezzi abbandonati di Yuri, ciò che rimaneva della sua carcassa squartata era abbandonato contro la parete.</p><p>Sayori era stata impiccata al soffitto con una pesante corda, mentre il corpo di Natsuki aveva uno squarcio all’altezza della gola.</p><p>Alejandro indietreggiò.</p><p>&lt; Sono morte tutte e tre! Al villaggio non sapevano che fine avessero fatto &gt; pensò.</p><p>Udì una risatina alle sue spalle e si voltò lentamente.</p><p>“Loro erano troppo curiose, come te. Ti avevo detto che non dovevi aprire quella porta” cinguettò Monika.</p><p>L’urlo del giovane squarciò l’aria.</p><p> </p><p>[108].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>